


June 2007 Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Gotham-related requests for June 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 2007 Requests

There were few things in Roy's life that he could not up and do without. One was Dinah, the second was Lian, and the third was Dick. 

So when Dick went through the bad spells that took him away from Roy, temporarily always, the archer bided his time. He fussed and he cursed, and he fought against it, but in truth, he knew Dick would be back. 

Dick was his, he was Dick's, and there was no other law in the universe but that. Lian could be more patient, but it was never really a homecoming until she had kicked Dick in the shin, and gotten put to bed by him.

Then Roy took Dick to bed, and life started the cycle over. One day, Roy had faith, the cycle would shift, and they would be the family he knew they could be for real.

* * *

She was always having new cats find her. As she had just settled in Italy for a small stay, it made her feel good when the tomcat adopted her on the first day. Having a cat near made the lingering worries over her pregnancy less urgent, it seemed.

The little old woman down on the street said the cat's name was Tomas. Selina felt, looking at the tom, that it fit him for the very generic cat he appeared to be. He rivaled Isis, though, for his amazing empathy, always right there and purring at her when she most needed it.

She was rather sad to leave him behind, when her restlessness drove her on to Paris.

For his part, 'Tomas' wondered if his old friend Bruce was quite aware of Selina's state, as he shifted up to a more human form. It would be easy to track the thief after the weeks he had spent in her company.

J'onn would not take any risks when the child just might be Bruce's.

* * *

The story of "The Cat Who Walks By Himself" had always summed up Selina's idea of how her relationship worked with Bruce. She went to him on her own terms, and they owed each other nothing. It was a relationship built at times on need, such as when one of their mutual enemies attacked unexpectedly, and at other times on sheer passion.

With this firmly settled in Selina's mind, she could handle Bruce's abiding marriage to Gotham, and just be his mistress that he could never fully quit.

It never crossed her mind that she was bound to him by the same strings that tied him to her…until it sank in that he was missing from Gotham's streets, that an impostor was wearing a Batsuit and working the streets in his place.

If she kissed Bruce ten times harder when he finally returned to the streets, neither of them saw fit to mention it.

She knew, though, that this cat would never walk by herself again.

* * *

If there was ever a time to hate science as much as he already did magic, it was right now.

Only a mad super-villain genius would devise a chemical that destroyed synthetic clothing, to include Nomex armor.

And of course, in designing everything, neither he nor Bruce had been very _green_ in their uniforms.

So here he was, reduced to his boxers, standing there with Kon and Cassie. Both of them, in their cotton denim, and their mostly cotton shirts were safe.

He thanked the fates that guarded him whimsically that he had been wearing his boxers, and not the snug lycra/spandex briefs he sometimes used.

* * *

So many people had speculated that Clark was Bruce's lover because Bruce needed that one person he could fully bend to, the one person that made him feel safe enough to not need control.

What none of them ever realized was that the principle worked both ways.

Clark, for all his invulnerability and superior everything, needed the reminder he was just a man.

And Bruce, with his intense devotion, was more than capable of showing him that.

He did it every night he went out and wrestled with Gotham's terrors, using wits and skills to overcome people or situations that Superman would be hard pressed to deal with.

He did it every day when he oversaw Lucius's firm handling of Wayne Industries, a company that truly tried to make the world a better place.

Most of all, Bruce did it simply by being Clark's friend and lover.

With Bruce, Clark felt normal…because Bruce refused to treat him any other way.


End file.
